Phoebe's True Love
by Black Ice
Summary: Cole returns. But is Phoebe ready? please read and review! thanx! END OF THE STORY IS NOW UP!
1. The Beginning

Phoebe's True Love  
  
I have nothing to do with the Charmed people! I just like writing, and I had an idea and I wanted to show it!  
  
Phoebe ran out of the cemetery crying. She knew that Cole had returned, and it was going to be hard on her. She didn't want him there, she wanted him out of her life. She couldn't deal with the pain and suffering she would go through if it were found out by her sisters and Leo that he was back. She walked back to the manor and opened the door.   
"Phoebe!!" Piper ran towards her. "Tell Leo I am NOT overreacting!"  
"Don't listen to her!" Leo appeared in a shinning blue light. Piper had locked him in the attic. (She said it was an accident)  
Piper and Leo stared at each other and got the glassy look in their eyes. They turned and walked out of the room, and settled their differences in their own way.  
"why oh why…" Phoebe muttered to herself. "I don't want to put up with this!"  
"Put up with what?" Prue had returned home.   
"Oh, nothing."  
"Phoebe, is this about Cole? I heard you mention his name after my unfortunate wedding."  
"No." Phoebe stated quickly. A little to quickly for Prue's taste. She let the issue go, but resolved to herself to ask Phoebe later.   
Phoebe walked slowly up to her room. She opened the door and slowly shut it. She felt strong arms wrap around her, and she knew it was Cole.   
"Go away." She yelled. She pushed him away.  
"I can't. Phoebe. You know that this is true love. This could break the fight between good and evil! No more witches and demons getting hurt." Cole tried to persuade Phoebe.   
"No. Cole, if we ever get back together, you need to get your demonic half removed. You can suppress it. You proved that to me earlier tonight."  
"Fine." Cole shimmered out of the room. He knew what he was doing. His mind fixed on Leo, who was currently helping another client. Leo looked unexpectedly towards Cole, looked again and turned away from the witch he was helping. "C-ole?"  
"Leo. I need your help."  
"Cole? Your demonic! Get away. Does Phoebe know your back?"  
"She's known since last night."  
"She's keeping secrets again. Dammit! I knew there was something up with that girl."  



	2. Go to Them

~Part two~  
"Leo. I need your help." Cole's voice sounded serious, so Leo decided to hear him out.   
"What." Leo had little to no patience for this demon who had tried to kill Piper and her sisters.   
"I, well, ummm, I don't want to be a demon. I heard your bosses had a way of un-doing what I didn't ask for."  
"Thats a rumor. How do I know your legit?"  
"Leo. I practically sacrificed myself for Phoebe. I'm not lying." Something in Coles voice triggered Leo's mind. He thought of what They had once told him. If he ever found a demon who wanted to get out of being a demon, it was possible, but not very likely that they would meet all the requierments. Leo thought about it somemore. Slowly, he replied,  
"Your right. There is a way out of being a demon."  
"I knew it!" Cole inturrupted. Leo gave him a look. "Sorry."  
"I'm going to take this up with Them. But I dont' think that they are going to be happy about it. Think long and hard. You are Balthazor. You tried to kill our most powerful witches. You threatened them on numerous occasions. What changed your mind?"  
"True love." Cole was quick in answering it.   
"I think that they might understand. Are you aware that the risk is so great, that you might get vanquished, and you'll never see Phoebe, or other demons for that matter, again?"  
"Yes. It's worth it. When and if I am ever fully human, will be the happiest days of my life."  
~~~  
Back at the manor, Phoebe was growing more and more distraught. Leo wouldn't answer to her calls, Prue had left on a date, and Piper was moping about some random tick she had just had with Leo. Then, Cole. Cole's reappearence had just startled her. It wasn't every day that a random demon showed up, especialy after you lied about vanquishing them. She was going to have to explain things again, and it was always easier to start with Leo. All of a sudden, she picked up a picture she had clipped from the newspaper, about a week back. She gasped as she had a preminition. It was Cole, running in white cloud-like area above her. It looked as if he was proving himself. But as soon as she appeared and he ran towards her, the Source zapped him with a lightning bolt and Cole fell, dead to the ground. Phoebe snapped out of it. There was no way this could be true. Cole was going to be dead, or at least he was dead to her. She never wanted to love him again. She was then taken by surprise as a blue light apeared in her room. It was Leo. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Listen. Cole came to me. He wants me to bring him to Them so that he can become mortal. Do you love him that much?"  
"I don't know. Where is he?"  
"That's the problem. I already brought him there. They need to see you to test if this is really a worthy cause to turn a demon mortal. Come on."  
"Wait. What am I going to have to do?"  
"They are going to test your loyalty and his. They will see what has really gone on between you. They are going to see if he is worthy of becoming a mortal."  
"Theres a but coming on. I can sense it."  
"But...if he fails, then most likely, they will vanquish him and you will be tried for treason and most likely have your powers stripped away. It depends on how lenient they want to be."  
"Oh goody. I either lose love or die myself. Either sounds horrible."  
"Well, it isn't your choice," Leo put in, "I already brought Cole to them. They should be finished just about now." He heard the ringing. "They want me to bring you to them."  
"Ok." was all Phoebe had time to say before Leo took her up to Them in a swirl of blue light. 


	3. The Bolt of Love

~Part Three~  
Phoebe looked around, dazed. She had only been up there once before, and that had been to stop a warlock who was going to kill all the whitelighters. She looked around her. To her left was Leo, who was staring at her intently. To her right were Them, and they were also looking at her. In front was Cole, who was battered and bruised from the hours of physical torment they had put him through. They began to question Phoebe.  
"Do you know this demon?" They began.  
"Yeah, Cole Turner. Or ummm," Phoebe stopped. If she told them, she would give away her secret.   
"Or who. Phoebe Halliwell. Charmed Witch. The powers of premonition and levitation have been bestowed upon you. Who is this demon."  
"Balthazor." Phoebe's voice came out in a whisper. "He's Balthazor."  
"Phoebe!" They were amazed. It was amazing for Phoebe to see their reactions. They couldn't control themselves. They looked from face to face, trying to figure out what to do.   
"Yeah. I know."  
"Didn't you vanquish him?" They pressed on.  
"No," a brief and sufficient answer was on Phoebe's part.   
"What stopped you? Why did you lie to Prue and Piper? Why did you lie to your whitelighter, Leo?"  
"t….l…" Phoebe muttered.   
"What is that?"  
"True. Love. I said TRUE LOVE. I love this man." Phoebe's answer was now fully answered and true.   
"Ok. That was the answer we were looking for. We will now put both of you to the test. We are going to see if this demon is truly worth saving."  
Cole ran towards Phoebe. Suddenly, her premonition came back to her. A lightning bolt came through the air, getting closer to Cole. "Nooo!" she yelled. She dodged forward and knocked Cole out of the way. The lightning struck her, right in the back. Phoebe fell, paralyzed to the ground.   
"AAAAA!" Cole yelled, "That was a bolt meant for me. I cannot live if my true love dies." He ran towards the other side of the clouds, preparing to jump from them….  



	4. Transformation

~Part Four~  
"No! Cole stop! She's Ok! Remember? I can heal." Leo's voice rang out. Cole stopped and turned around. Phoebe was sitting up, coughing.   
"You saved her." It was a statement.  
"Cole Turner, formerly known as Balthazor. You have proven your love. Now begins your transformation. There is no turning back." They stuck in.  
"I won't." Cole turned away from Phoebe and walked into the portal They had opened for him. He looked over his shoulder, and Phoebe smiled, weakly. He gathered his strength and turned around. He walked through the white-blue portal and disappeared into nothing.  
~~~  
"Phoebe, we're back." Leo told her as they stepped into the house. Phoebe was still recovering from the shock of meeting Them and from Cole's return and the lightning bolt.   
"Where have you been?" Prue and Piper came running out of the living room. "We've been scrawling for you for HOURS and nothing has come up!"   
"Ummm," Phoebe looked away, a faraway look in her eyes. "ummm."  
"She's been through a lot." Leo put in, "leave her alone for a few hours."  
"Demons?" Prue shot in.  
"No. Or not those Demons. Phoebe's demon has returned."  
"Ok. Whatever. Leo, help me out?" Piper asked.  
"Sure. Phoebe, go to bed, you need some rest." Leo said.  
Phoebe started up the stairs. She went into her bedroom, and fell onto her bed. She fell asleep immediately and didn't even bother to change clothes. Downstairs, Piper and Prue were worried.   
"Leo, what's going on?" Piper asked him as soon as they got to the attic.   
"I can't tell you." Leo replied.  
"Why not. Leo, we're going to get married soon. You can't keep secrets from me."  
"Piper. This isn't my secret. If you want to know what is going on, you have to ask Phoebe. And she has Their permission not to tell if she doesn't want to."  
"Wait. You took Phoebe to see Them? Leo, this is serious. I need to know."  
"Piper, it's none of your business." Leo heard a ring. "Listen, they're calling me. This is important." He disappeared in a blue light just Piper said, "oh no you don't."  
~~~  
Leo appeared up in the clouds. He saw the council thoroughly questioning Cole. They were questioning him on his motives, on his love, and on his reasons to be human. They saw Leo had appeared, and they called him over.  
"Leo, whitelighter. We need your help." They said.  
"Whatever you need, council." Leo knelt down on one knee.  
"This man's transformation is complete. Unfortunately, we were unable to extract his demon powers. He is a good man with a demons power. We need you to become his whitelighter. We need you to watch over him, and lead him in the ways of the witches. We need you to keep him away from humans for two months or until we see it fit that he is able to become a good man. You and Cole and Phoebe are to be sent to the training island. There you must teach him the ways of the witches."  
"Is that really a good idea? I mean, separating Phoebe from her sisters for two months?"  
The council glared at him, "Prue and Phoebe went without Piper for a month. They can survive without Phoebe for awhile."  
"Ok." Leo said, but he wasn't convinced. Two months without Piper! What about the wedding?  
"We need you to get Phoebe now. Do not allow the sisters to learn where she has traveled. This could lead into great disaster if they were to find out."  



	5. I'm Doing this For You, Phoebe

~Part Five~  
"Leo!" shouted Phoebe as he orbed in.   
"Hey." Said Piper.   
"Come on, Phoebe, let's go." Said Leo.  
"Ok." Phoebe replied.  
They orbed out.  
"Now THAT was strange!" said Piper, "What do you think that they are up to?"  
"Who knows?" Prue answered, "Maybe they're planning a secret wedding gift.."  
Piper and Prue considered this idea, and decided to accept it as the truth. Prue left to go to work and Piper went to the club to set up for that night's band.  
Meanwhile, Phoebe and Leo had orbed to the training island. Cole was sitting in the cabin that was there. Phoebe looked around the island. There were tracks, a pool, all sorts of balls, tennis courts and other sports equipment. There wasn't any visible way off, and there wasn't any visible way on. The island was up in the clouds to prevent mortals from getting up there and it was high enough that no planes could fly near it. It was apparently set up to work any demon like antics that remained in the person out of the person. Cole limped out to where Leo and Phoebe stood. He had obviously had the demon personality beaten out of him. But there was a new instinct in his eyes. It wasn't to kill whoever got in his way. He looked hurt.   
"What's going on?" asked Phoebe.  
"This is the mortal-demon training center. When a demon wants to go mortal, he asks the council for help, as you saw earlier. He is then sent here where physical activity works the last bit of demon out of him. It works, trust me." Leo put in after he saw Phoebe's worried face.  
"So why am I here?" asked Phoebe. "It's not like I have any demon to work out of me."  
"Yes you do. Phoebe, you'll figure it out eventually, but still, you need to be here to help Cole. You needed him back in your life. You love him. You need to go through this with him."  
"Ok, lets get started. But what do you mean 'I'll figure it out eventually?'" asked Phoebe.  
"Like I said, that's for you to figure out." Leo answered. His voice had that 'end-of-discussion' tone to it. Phoebe decided not to question further.  
~~  
Later that week, Phoebe watched on as Cole ran another lap around the track. She knew she would see him later that night, but she didn't actually see any reason for her to be there at that moment. Leo was coaching Cole.  
"Come on, remember, once you reach the limit, your body will break. You'll become fully human. It's going to happen. If you want to push yourself to the limit, then go ahead. You'll get there faster. Come on. One more lap tonight. That's all you have to do. Once more around that track." She watched as Cole pushed himself even more. He strained his muscles and made it around the track one last time.  
"Alright, you're done." Leo put in. Cole sighed in relief. They had about six more weeks of this to go through.   
Cole came over sweating to Phoebe. She wordlessly handed him a towel and looked away as he dried himself off. "I'm doing this for you." He told her. He told her that a lot.  
"I know." She turned around smiling. "The council orbed Leo out earlier. They said that you are making good progress, and you might be let out earlier."  
Cole wrapped his strong arms around her. "That's good news. I can't wait to get back into a real society. I'm going to have to watch my back. But once I'm a mortal, the Source won't be able to track me anymore."  
"Cole, they didn't tell you?"   
"Tell me what? My powers have been removed. I'm nothing anymore."  
"No they weren't. They removed your harmful powers. You'll still be able to shimmer. I think they added something too. Something for self-defense."  
"What?" Cole questioned further.  
"You're going to be a mortal with powers. I believe that they call them Mortal-Witches. Don't ask I didn't come up with the name, but they're powerful witches that are mortal. They're usually demons who have turned good and gone through the process you're going through now." Phoebe explained.  
"Oh." Was all Cole put in.   



	6. The Flu

~Part Six~  
"Where are they?" asked Piper for the third time that day. Phoebe and Leo had been gone for close to two weeks, and Piper and Prue were worried. They had had to fend off about two demons, but nothing that required the power of three. Luckily. They wouldn't be so lucky next time.   
"For the millionth time, I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Prue. She was as frustrated as Piper was, but it looked bad. Her sister's husband-to-be and sister were missing. It could be taken the wrong way very easily. They had been lying low. Prue went to work and the grocery store and that was it. She had called Phoebe's college and told them that Phoebe had come down with a very bad case of the flu and would be out for a few weeks. Piper ran the club at night, but had mentioned the Leo was taking a much-needed vacation and was out and around. She had also used the flu excuse. They had had a random whitelighter named Carmen in and out while the demons had attacked, but Carmen didn't do much and spoke even less. She had told them what was to be expected and had answered no questions about Phoebe or Leo.   
"Do you think that Cole has something to do with this?"  
"Who?" asked Prue.  
"Cole Turner. Phoebe's demonic boyfriend. I told you vanquishing him would create problems."   
"I know, but I don't think that that had anything to do with it."   
"You're most likely right. Ok, on to other things. The college called…" Piper began talking to Prue about the college and a new excuse that needed to be made up. Surely Phoebe would be over her flu by now….  
~  
In fact, Phoebe did have a case of the flu. She had spent the entire day in the pool for no reason, and now she was sick. Leo wasn't allowed to use his healing powers on the island, so she lay in bed watching the TV and wishing she was back in the manor telling Prue and Piper she hadn't vanquished Cole and that they were getting married.   
"Pheebs?" Phoebe looked up. She saw Leo at the door.   
"Wazzup?" she asked him.  
"How are you?" He asked at the same time. They laughed. Leo decided to continue. "I'm sorry about not being able to heal you, but they're watching so closely, and I don't want to have my wings clipped so close to the wedding."   
"It's ok. I'm feeling better." Phoebe said. She coughed, causing Leo to look over in alarm.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"No." Phoebe put in, "Buy you shouldn't be concentrating on me. You need to focus on Cole. He's getting so close. I want him to be a Mortal-Witch. I need him to be."  
"That's what I came to talk about with you. He's almost done. The council says that you can go home in two weeks. I need you to hang in there."  
"I'll do it for him." Phoebe fell asleep as soon as Leo whispered his last words.  
"I'm glad."  
"So am I." Leo twisted around. Cole stood there. He was smiling, but grimly. He was obviously in pain, physical and mental. He wanted Phoebe to get better, and he would do anything for it. "Listen, Leo, don't make her suffer for me."  
"I don't have a choice over the matter." The men walked out of the room and into the small living room space that was provided in the cabin that they were all living in. "I want Phoebe to get better as much as you do, but I can't help what the council told me. Once you become a Mortal-Witch, you'll understand you can never go against the council unless it is very important. They can strip your powers away or take away your wings. I would know, they did that to me for bringing Piper back from the dead."  
"I love Phoebe. I need her to get better." Cole said.  
"And she will, over time. She just needs a few days. It's just the flu, its not like she has cancer or something. She'll get better Cole, don't worry." Leo assured him.  
"Ok." Cole went to his room and sat down on the bed. He pulled out the object that he had been hiding for all the time. It was a glittering gold band with a sparkling diamond and sapphires on it. He was planning on giving it to Phoebe when she got better and when they returned to the Earth. It was what kept him going right now. He knew that there was no way she would reject him, not after what he had gone through for her. He returned the ring to its box and returned to the track outside. He started to run around it and just kept on going until it was very late and he couldn't move a muscle. He limped back to the cabin, lay down on his bed, and went to sleep figuring out what he was going to do with his life after he returned to Earth.   
  



	7. A Walk in the Flowers

~Part Seven~  
Phoebe hopped out of bed. It had been another week since she had gotten the flu, and she was feeling much better. She had grown accustomed to the island; she had been there for about three weeks now. Only five more weeks to go. She was skipping school, she missed her sister, and Cole wasn't talking to her. "AAA!" she screamed to herself, "I want to go home!" Suddenly, the door opened. Cole stood there.   
"Phoebe?" he said. "Are you better now?"  
"Yeah. Why haven't you been talking to me?" she asked. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted to feel his strong arms wrap around her. He walked over to the bed.   
"You've been sick. For almost two weeks." He explained, "I'm not supposed to go near you when you're sick. They're afraid I'll catch it." He looked, almost lovingly towards the sky, where the council lived, "I'm so glad they gave me a chance. I'm very appreciative to them. I'll do almost anything."  
"What if they tell you to give me up?" Phoebe asked him.  
"Well, not everything. How are you feeling?" he asked. His hands twisted behind him, hiding something from her.  
"I'm better. I was just about to leave the room."  
"Well, why don't we take a walk. We, I, don't have to be at the track until noon. Leo gave me the morning off." Cole said to her. Phoebe was amazed by the sudden turn around in Cole's attitude. The old Cole thought Leo to be somebody annoying, never to be given a thought. He now said the name Leo with respect and dignity, as if Leo had saved his life from evil. But Leo had, so there was that explanation.  
"Alright." They left the cabin and went towards the trail that led through the woods.   
"So what's on your mind?" asked Phoebe, "I mean, I haven't talked to you in at least two weeks. I've been sick."  
"Well, been purging my thoughts of the natural instincts that came with being a demon. I no longer have a desire to kill. I'm even going to become a vegetarian. I don't wish to eat a living creature."  
"Wow."  
"I'm also on good terms with the Council. They review what's going on with me once a week. They believe that I have made considerable progress. They've also worked out a way to hid me from the Source once I'm mortal. They've switched my life signs, and taken away all my demonic powers except shimmering."  
"Cool."  
"What about you, Phoebe. I haven't talked to you in at least two weeks. What's been going through your mind?"  
"I was sick. I slept. I thought about my sisters. I thought about Leo. I thought about you. I want to go back to earth. I miss them."  
"Don't worry. I believe that this was supposed to be a surprise, but I can break the rules this once. We're going back in two weeks. I've made such good progress that they have cut three weeks off of my time here."   
Phoebe's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
They turned the corner. They came across a open meadow with daisies across it. There were just enough of them in the right places. They walked over to a tree that was hanging over the side. Phoebe sat down underneath it. She looked tired and started to sleep almost immediately after sitting down. Cole put his arms around her, and she snuggled into them. She then started to sleep, using his chest as a pillow. Cole just sat there and watched the flowers blow in the field, and debated his future life. The little box with the ring was in his jacket pocket, safely hidden from her. For now, she should just sleep. He wouldn't bother her with such questions at this moment.   
  
~hey, leave me some reviews, k? i wanna know what needs improving! thanx! black ice~ 


	8. A Message and Dinner

~Part Eight~  
"Where are they!" It had become a frequent question out of Piper and Prue's mouths. The college had stopped calling, simply believing that Phoebe was dead from the flu. Carmen's visits had become less and less frequent. She had stopped speaking to them all together and just pointed out what needed to be done and when. The demons had stopped attacking for that moment, believing that they had put a curse onto Phoebe and killed her. Whenever Carmen visited, they pressed for answers for their questions, but she never spoke. What good was a whitelighter who didn't talk!  
"For the last time, I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Prue back at Piper. "Look, I'm just as frustrated as you are about this, but you and Leo were gone for a month once and we didn't know where you were the whole time, and we were just as upset with you and him once you got back that you are with Phoebe and him right now."  
"No, it's not the same. Phoebe is not getting MARRIED to Leo!" Piper shouted back. She started to freeze random things around the room. Kit, Carmen. "Oops," she said. She unfroze Kit and Carmen. "What's new, Carmen?" she asked, as if she was expecting an answer.  
"The council has asked me to deliver a message to you."  
"Well, you can tell the council to go stick their heads up their asses!" Piper shouted, "Where is my sister! Where's Leo!"  
"Piper, honey, calm down." Said Prue and then to the scared whitelighter she said, "Sorry Carmen, she's a little overexcited. What's your message?"   
"The council has asked me to tell you that Leo and Phoebe and Cole will be home in a week." With that, she orbed out of the room.  
"Cole?" screamed Piper. "She's up there with COLE?"  
"Piper, calm down. There's nothing to worry about. She'll be back in a week. Now lets figure out a way to output your energy." She thought for a moment. "How about the gym?"  
"Sounds great. Let's go." They left the room, got ready, and went to the gym.   
~  
Up in the clouds, Phoebe was still asleep, but this time it was in her bed. Cole had waken her up about half an hour before he needed to go back, brought her home, then went to the track. He had then spent the next two hours running laps and clearing his thoughts. When am I going to ask her? Was a thought that went through his mind every two minutes. It's not like I can wait until we're on Earth, we'll never get away. Her sisters hate me. The council would need to approve. I've got to be careful what I say now. The council is always watching me. I'm going to be the best Mortal-Witch ever. I'm going to make them proud of me. I'm going to right the wrongs I've shown the world. And then Prue and Piper will have to accept me. After all, Phoebe did, and now I'm in love and I've changed my life. He didn't notice it when Phoebe crept into the track area and sat down on the bench. She watched him run the laps, apparently deep in thought. She joined him next time he ran around the track.   
"Hey Cole." She said.  
"Phoebe! I didn't see you!" Cole exclaimed, very surprised.   
"Do you want to see me?" asked Phoebe.  
"Of course. Join me for dinner?" asked Cole.  
Phoebe let out a very un-ladylike snort. "We only have one dinner table, one kitchen, and three sets of silverware. I'll be there."  
"Leo won't." Cole put in.  
"Why not?"   
"The council needs to talk to him. And then he's going to visit Piper so she won't freak on us when we go back." They continued to jog around the track. Cole took her hand in his. They continued to run around the track like that for an hour. Then they stopped. Phoebe slowly walked back to the cabin. She lay down in bed and woke up about two hours later to the smell of spaghetti and tomato sauce.   



	9. The Proposal

~Part Nine~  
"LEO!" yelled Piper. "LEO get your ASS down here! I'm sick of you not being here!"   
"Alright, alright!" Leo appeared in a blue and white orb.  
"Finally." Piper walked over to Leo and kissed him. She broke of the kiss a few minutes later. "Where were you?"  
"I'm not allowed to tell. But trust me, this was for the good of innocents. A demon has been turned too good. Cole is a Mortal-Witch. Read about it in the book of shadows. It will help people everywhere." He heard a ring. "They want me back at the island in an hour."  
"We have just enough time then." They started to kiss again, and this time decided to go a little bit farther.   
~  
Phoebe got up and followed her nose into the kitchen. Cole stood there mixing a pot of spaghetti and another one of tomato sauce.  
"Need some help?" asked Phoebe.  
"Phoebe! Didn't hear you get up. I was serious about dinner. I want you to go back to bed. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready."  
"Can't be a long time. Why do I have to go back to bed?"  
"Because I haven't set the table." Cole's face looked so insistent that Phoebe just laughed and said, "Ok."  
She went back to her room, shut the door, and turned on the mini-TV that had been a present from the council when she was sick. Usually nothing like this was allowed, but when Phoebe was sick, they didn't see any other form of entertainment. She fell asleep watching an episode of Buffy, and wondering what would happen if people like that really existed. About thirty minutes later, Cole walked into Phoebe's room. He quietly shook her awake. She looked up at him. She looks so vulnerable thought Cole. He shook the thought away. That was the old Cole. The new Cole loves Phoebe even more then anything. He gave up his demonic side for this. He gave up everything. And it was exactly what he wanted. He took her hand and they walked into the kitchen. The rough wooden table had been set for two. Each place was set with a navy blue placemat and a white napkin. There were a candleholder in the middle of the table, which held a long white candle. There were a plate at her place and his, and both had all the necessary silverware. There were a bowl of spaghetti and another one with tomato sauce. There was a small shaker of cheese. There were two wineglasses and a bottle of champagne was sitting in the middle of the table.   
"My lady." Said Cole. He pulled out Phoebe's chair for her. She giggle appreciatively.   
"What's the champagne for?" she asked.  
"Well, it's for celebration." Cole said.  
"I don't get it. Celebrate what?" Phoebe questioned.  
"This." Cole got down on one knee. "Phoebe Halliwell, you're my savior in every way. I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"   



	10. Acceptance

~Part Ten~  
"Yes!" shouted Phoebe. "I will."  
"I love you Phoebe." Cole said.  
"I love you too." Phoebe replied an adoring look in her eyes.   
Cole placed the ring on her finger. It was the gold band, with the diamond and sapphires surrounding the diamond. Phoebe looked at it in awe, but then sat up, smiling. Cole could contain himself no longer. He shouted out loud, and picked her up and swung her in a circle. They totally forgot about everything that Cole had spent so long setting up. Cole put her down, and they shared a long, satisfying kiss. They continued to kiss, making them more frequent and shorter in length. They pushed open the door to Phoebe's room, making their way to Phoebe's bed.   
Later….  
Leo orbed back. His hour with Piper was finished. And what an hour it had been. He walked into the kitchen. It was set for two people, but nothing had been touched. There was a ring box on one of the places. He could only guess what had happened. He crept around, looking slowly from room to room. He didn't want to disturb Phoebe and Cole, but he also needed to make sure that this wasn't a hoax. He finally saw them in Phoebe's room (the door was open a crack). They were on her bed. Phoebe had fallen asleep in Cole's arms. Obviously, they had been doing it. Leo crept out of the cabin, and went into the park. It was an island; the weather was always good. He found a nearby cabin where other groups had stayed. He went inside, found a bed, and lay down and thought. But as soon as he lay down, the council called him. He orbed up to talk to them.  
"Council." He said, kneeling down to show his respect.  
"Leo Wyatt, whitelighter." They replied. Their voices were harsh and showed no respect. Leo was used to it. The council didn't respect whitelighters, they never had. Leo was at the bottom of their list for being so disrespectful, skipping so many meetings, and for falling for one of his charges. It wasn't like it ever happened. Piper's mother had fallen for a whitelighter, and that hadn't worked out. Leo popped his head up. He had forgotten that the council was speaking to him. He caught the last of their words, "go home on Friday."   
"You said we can go home this Friday?" Leo asked.  
"Have you not been paying good attention Leo? Your wedding can still be canceled. We said that they have proven themselves. It is time to return home, to have them face the outside world. We know of Cole's proposal and of Phoebe's acceptance. This could end the fight of good and evil. Take them home tomorrow. Let them fend for themselves. Then report to us. We need to speak to you about the future of the Charmed Ones."  
"As you wish, council." Leo orbed back. They were getting married! He was happy for them. Maybe they could have a double wedding. He trailed off in his own thoughts, remembering he wasn't supposed to know this yet. He vowed to keep his mouth shut and to take them home the next day, as if nothing had ever happened. He walked into the correct cabin, into his room, and lay down. He went to sleep and dreamed of Piper and the children they would one day have, and the happiness that would hopefully be bestowed upon them.   
  



	11. A Visit

~Part Eleven~  
Leo woke up early that morning. He packed up his bags, and went into the kitchen. The spaghetti and tomato sauce was still on the table from last night. In fact, everything was as it had been last night. Leo cleared off the table, and pulled out the box of cereal. He placed it on the counter, went in search of a bowl, and then changed his mind, and orbed back to earth.   
~  
Piper and Prue were up and about early that morning. Leo had said something about being home within a week, so they were getting the house back in order. Piper was cleaning up the living room when she felt Leo's strong arms around her.   
"Leo!" she said.  
"Piper, I missed you."   
"You just saw me last night." She giggled.  
"I know. But I have some news. We're coming home today."  
"Who's coming home when?" Prue walked into the living room. "Oh hi Leo." She started, "Leo?" she said again with surprise in her voice.  
"Hey Prue. Make room, Phoebe is coming home." Leo told her.  
"Where was, I mean where is she?" Prue asked.  
"She's on the island. Don't ask it's not very explanatory. She'll be back whenever she gets up. She's had the flu lately." Leo told her.  
"Wow, really?" asked Prue and Piper, at the same time.  
"Yeah, why?" Leo asked.  
"That's the excuse we used for her getting out of college. I guess it was true after all."  
Leo laughed. "I thought that Phoebe was the witch who could see into the future and get premonitions."  
"Well, she is…" Piper started to whine. "Where have you been? We were supposed to get married weeks ago!"   
"Well, now the council has backed us up fully. They're even going to allow your mother to attend, and Grams to be our high-priestess."  
"Grams was already our high-priestess."  
"I know, but now its official." Leo heard a ringing. "They want me to go back to the island. I'm supposed to wake up Phoebe and Cole."  
"Wake them up, what?" Piper shouted as Leo orbed out.   



	12. Get ready to go Home

~Part Twelve~  
"Phoebe?" Leo yelled.  
"In here." She was in the kitchen, eating what Leo had left on the counter when he left. She looked surprisingly cheerful.  
"'Morning." Said Cole, as he walked behind them.  
"Ok, good news," said Leo, "The council says you can go home today."  
"What? Today?" exclaimed Phoebe.   
"That's great!" said Cole.   
"Get your bags packed up." Leo told them, "the sooner you're ready to go, then the sooner we can leave. I miss Piper."   
Phoebe giggled. "Hey look." She said. She held out her hand.  
"I know already, congratulations."  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
"The council told me. They know too. They think that that will be the final bridge to fix the problems good and evil have had for so long." Leo put in.  
"I guess your right." Said Cole. "I'll be glad once I know that nobody is looking for me anymore."  
"They won't be. Cole, your transformation is complete. You can live in the real world as a Witch-Mortal now. You have proved you don't have the instinct to kill. We changed your life-signs; the source won't be able to find you. I should know. I was once possessed by a demon named Catzel. I saw the source daily for almost a week. He can't find me anymore though." Leo told Cole.  
"You're the one that Catzel had? We all heard about that." Cole said.  
"I'm glad to hear I'm so popular up there." Leo put in with a laugh, "finish up and get ready. I want to go home."   
Phoebe and Cole both finished up their breakfast. Phoebe went into her room. She packed up the few belongings she had brought up with her. She put her clothes into the bag. Then she sat down on the bed and thought. She wanted to marry Cole right away, she decided. Maybe even have a double wedding with Leo and Piper. But then Prue would be left out. Prue, the eldest, the one who thought she would marry first, wasn't getting married. Phoebe let her thoughts drift on Prue for awhile. Prue wouldn't be that happy, she decided. You are marrying a former demon, a little voice in Phoebe's head reminded her, what do you expect from your sister? She always hated Cole. Phoebe took her thoughts away from this. She wanted the marriage to be happy and to work. She let her thoughts go towards the future. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. She drifted to sleep and had a dream.  



	13. A dream of the Future

~Part Thirteen~  
"Daddy!" yelled a pretty little girl with light brown pigtails. "I'm so glad your home."  
"Where's mommy?" asked Cole.   
"She's in the other room with Jordan," said the little girl.  
"Ok."   
Cole walked into the room where Phoebe sat with a little boy who had very similar features as the little girl. "Jordan, Jersey, go play outside. Get Christina and Tim to go with you."   
"Mommy, can we go to Uncle Leo and Aunt Piper's house, please? We want to play with Melinda."  
"Go ahead, and remember to play with all of Melinda's brothers and sisters, not just Melinda."  
"Aw. Do we have to? We don't like them, just Melinda."  
"Play with all of them," Cole put in the final word.  
"Christina! Tim! Come on! Let's go play at Melinda's house!" A teenage girl and a ten-year-old boy walked down the stairs and took the two squirming six-year-olds out of the house.   
"We'll be back by seven, Mom and Dad," said Christina, the elder one of the two.  
"Ok. See you later!" said Phoebe. The four children walked out of the house and walked down the three blocks that would lead them to the manor from where Phoebe had so many memories.  
Phoebe and Cole walked around the house, cleaning and getting supper ready. All of a sudden, the telephone rang.  
"Mom?" asked the voice on the other end.  
"Tim? What's wrong?" asked Phoebe. She sensed the impatience and the anxiety in his voice.  
"A demon Mom. There was a demon waiting in front of the house for us."  
"What?" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"Mom, the demon hurt Christina. Leo's not home. We need help!"  
"Anything else? Where are Jersey and Jordan?" Phoebe frantically said. She motioned for Cole to grab the first aide kit and she took the phone and started walking towards the manor.  
"The demon took them!"  
"What?" Phoebe felt herself go limp.  
"I tried to use my powers, but I'm not used to them yet, and you and Dad told me not to unless it was an emergency, and it was an emergency, but this demon was a big black cloud of smoke. He went all over Jordan and Jersey and then they were gone!"  
"It's ok, it's not your fault!" Phoebe said, trying to calm the nerves of her second eldest child. Tim was always insecure because he had inherited his mothers' powers, and they weren't always powers that could be depended on.  
"But my levitation didn't stop them! I jumped high and tried to kick it, but it didn't work. I kicked right through it!"  
"Tim, you tried, right?" Phoebe asked him.  
"Yeah, as hard as I could."  
"Then there was nothing more you could have done. Now listen to me. Dad and I are almost there. I need you to keep Christina calm until we come."  
"Right. I see you."  
"Bye Tim, we'll be there in a few minutes." Phoebe hung up.   
"What is it, darling?" asked Cole.  
"A big, black cloud of smoke took Jersey and Jordan, and Christina is injured." They hurried down the street. "Leo isn't home or so Tim said." They got to the sidewalk right in front of the manor. Then they walked up the stairs and saw Tim kneeing on the ground next to Christina. Christina was bleeding from a gash in her right arm and she had passed out. She was on her stomach, and there was blood coming out of her chest also. Cole put on the rubber gloves in the kit, and started to treat Christina.   
"Tim, come with me," Phoebe said to her son. They walked up to the door of the manor and rang it. Sure enough, nobody was home. A car pulled up in front of the house. Leo stepped out of it with Melinda and a little boy and an older girl in tow. He ran up the stairs. "What happened?" He asked franticly.  
"Some demon. Leo, can you heal her?" Tim ran off with Melinda and her siblings up the stairs to find the book of shadows for Phoebe.   
Leo walked over to Christina. He placed his hand over the wound in her arm. The light shown over her arm and he healed the wound. But Christina didn't wake up. Leo turned her over. In her stomach was a small knife. He pulled it out, and tried to heal her.  
"I'm sorry, Phoebe. I can't heal the dead."  
"What."   
"She's dead. Some warlock killed her and stole her powers."  
Phoebe started sobbing. Cole ran over and held her. Her two youngest were missing, and her eldest dead.   
"I can't heal the dead…I can't heal the dead…I can't heal the dead…I can't heal the dead." Echoed through Phoebe's mind.   
"Phoebe? Phoebe, wake up, it's time to go!"  
"She's dead. She's dead."   
"Pheebs, wake up!"  
"What?" Phoebe shot up in bed. Leo and Cole were standing over her. Cole had a very disturbed look on his face.  
"You were crying in your sleep." He stated, pointing to her wet pillowcase, "What were you dreaming about."  
"The future." Said Phoebe. "But I'm going to make sure it never happens that way. Let's go home, I'll tell you the whole thing later." But she was troubled. She had never had a dream that was so vivid as that one had been. She wasn't sure if it had been a premonition or a dream, but whatever it had been, she wasn't about to let it come true. "Let's go home." She said more confidently. She took Leo and Cole's hands and the three of them orbed/shimmered back to the manor. Phoebe looked around her.  
"It's good to be going home," she said.   



	14. The Return Home

~Part Fourteen~  
"You're home!" cried Piper and Prue as they ran into the living room. Leo, Phoebe, and Cole had just appeared. Cole had shimmered, Leo had orbed, and Phoebe had done something in-between, they couldn't quite tell. It was obvious that she had been holding both Leo and Cole's hands, but she had dropped Leo's, and Cole had put both arms around Phoebe.  
"What are you doing here?" cried Prue. "I told you to never come back here! Get out."  
Cole looked wounded, "Leo, you mean they don't know?"  
"Guess not. I haven't exactly told them on either of my visits."  
"You visited?" cried Prue, "now why won't anybody tell me these things! Now what is he doing here? I won't put up with a demon in my house." She saw a glimmer on Phoebe's finger. "What's that?"  
Leo started talking first. "Cole's not a demon anymore, Prue. He's a Mortal-Witch, which means he's a mortal, but the council wasn't able to get all of his demonic powers out of him. He can shimmer, but he doesn't do anything that might hurt somebody."  
Phoebe answered the next question. "Now that," she started, "is my engagement ring."  
"You're ENGAGED?" Prue screamed. "To a DEMON? Who tried to KILL us on numerous occasions?"   
"Yes I am." Phoebe put in. "Look Prue, I know you don't like to change your ways, but Cole isn't demonic anymore. He's here to help us, and I love him. Give him a chance. For me, ok?"  
"Fine."  
The group broke up. Phoebe and Cole headed up towards her bedroom. Prue walked around muttering to herself. It isn't fair. Prue thought. I am the eldest. I am supposed to be married first. Phoebe is marrying a demon. This can't be good. She remembered her promise to Phoebe. I know that I'm supposed to give Cole a second chance, but once a demon, always a demon right?  
~  
"Why were you crying?" Cole asked, as soon as they made it to Phoebe's bedroom.  
"My dream." Phoebe told him.  
"Care to elaborate?" Cole said, an edge of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Just the future. I dreamed that we were going to get married happily. We have four wonderful children. Then one day, a warlock killed the eldest, the same warlock kidnapped the two youngest, and the middle is upset. I don't want any children we might have to grow up like that!"  
"Then we'll make sure it never happens. Phoebe, I love you, and I'm going to protect us, and any kids we might have. You have my word on that." Cole looked Phoebe straight in the eyes. "Isn't that enough? You've said it yourself. The future is always in motion. You might think that this dream is going to come true, but it might not. For now, you just need to be careful, tell me if something bothers you, and don't let something that you don't even think is true bother you."  
"Thank you. I love you, Cole."   
~  
In another room, Leo and Piper were having a discussion.   
"Leo, you've got to tell me when you're leaving! I was worried! And you missed your wedding!"  
"I didn't have a choice over this. I had to be in the island with Cole and Phoebe. Anyway, They told me I couldn't come back! But I've got an idea."  
"What. I'm listening." Piper said to Leo.  
"A double wedding. Both Phoebe and Cole have grown and matured from being on the island. I think that we should celebrate both of our weddings. It would be really fun."  
"What about Prue?" Piper asked.  
"She'll get over it. It's isn't our fault that she manages to push away every decent guy who comes to see her."  
"She didn't push away Andy."  
"Yeah, but Andy was different. He forced himself to stick by her. None of the others ones have."  
"I see your point." Piper thought for a few minutes. "A double wedding would be fun…" she trailed off. "I'll ask her about it later."  
  
~Hey, I REALLY need some imput. I can't really figure out where to bring this anymore! HELP!!!~ 


	15. The Reaction

~Part Fifteen~  
"Pheebs, I want to talk to you." Piper said to Phoebe. It was the next morning. Cole and Leo had left to go and chat with the council. Prue was at a photo shoot.   
"What is it?" Phoebe asked. She sensed the slight distress in her sisters' voice.   
"Are you sure about marrying Cole? I mean, he is, was a demon. He could be faking it."  
"Piper, he's not a demon. I don't think he's ever going to hurt us again. He's really into this. Anyway, why would he give me this," she held up her hand, "If he wasn't serious?"  
"I don't know, but still."  
"Piper, it's fine. He's not going to kill me anymore. He's not going to kill you. He's not going to kill Prue. He's not going to kill anybody. For God's sakes, he isn't even DEMONIC!"  
"Ok, I get your point. Well then I'm going to ask you this. If you are absolutely sure about marrying Cole Turner, do you want to have a double wedding?"  
"Piper, you're not serious, are you?"  
"Yes I am. Both Leo and me want this. Please?"  
"I'll talk about it with Cole." Phoebe left the room. She carefully considered what Piper had just said to her. Cole was a demon, there was nothing more to say about that. But he had gone through hell to prove to her that he wasn't demonic anymore. But still….once a demon, always a demon, right? She looked around her room. She saw the evidence of two years of demon fighting all over the place. There were old photographs and broken pieces of furniture she had kept to remind herself of who she was. A witch. She was a charmed one. And she was going to bridge the fight between good and evil by marrying Balthazor. This would be one of the best things that could have ever happened to witches everywhere. If evil and good cooperated, then there wouldn't be anymore blood shed on either side. Maybe everybody would get along. Phoebe smiled to herself. This might work out after all.  
~  
Prue sat upstairs again. She had spent the night thinking. Thinking about marriage, about demons, and about herself in general.   
"Prue?" Prue saw Phoebe's face at the door of her room.  
"Yeah?"   
"Can I talk to you?" Phoebe's face looked worried.  
"Sure, little sister." She emphasized the word little.  
"I hope you're not mad. I just wanted to tell you what happened when Leo, Cole, and I were gone."  
"Pheebs," Prue sighed, "I don't need to hear stories about you and Cole fucking. It isn't really appropriate right now."  
Phoebe looked surprised. "These aren't fucking stories, Prue. Cole worked his ass off to prove himself as a good man. He had the demonic side removed from him by the council. He needs time to recover from the shock. He turned into the nicest sweetest guy in the world. And when I had the flu, he left me alone with my thoughts, because the council wouldn't let him near me. He isn't about breaking the rules anymore, Prue. He's turned into a gentle, sweet man. I wish I could prove it to you more. But your mind is made up about Cole already. Please Prue, just give him a chance."  
"I will."  
"I mean, Prue, he's changed." Phoebe stopped suddenly. "Did you just say that you would?"  
"Yeah, I did. Pheebs, you love this man. He loves you. You might even stop the fight between good and evil with him. Please, just follow your heart."  
Phoebe leapt onto the bed and gave Prue a big hug. "Believe me, I will. Thank you."   



	16. The Wedding

~Part Sixteen~  
Phoebe and Piper stepped into the white dresses that they had picked out together. Phoebe laughed as they struggled to get them on without breaking the delicate material.   
"What's up?" Piper asked her.  
"I'm just so glad this day has come. It felt like a lifetime."  
"I know what you mean."  
Phoebe and Piper were getting married that day. Grams was coming down from Heaven to conduct the ceremony. Inspector Morris, Victor, and Patti Halliwell would all be there. Prue was even going to act as the maid of honor for both of them.   
Phoebe remembered when she had asked Cole about the wedding. Leo had actually approached Cole with the idea earlier that day, so he already knew about it. He had immediately agreed to it. There hadn't been any argument or anything. He just wanted it to be, and so it was.  
"Girls, are you ready?" shouted Grams from downstairs.  
"Yeah." They walked down the stairs and into the living room. Prue was standing there looking radiant in her light blue and white dress. Phoebe smiled at Cole, who was standing next to Leo on the alter.   
Phoebe smiled. She was going to remember this day forever. Grams began the ceremony, but she barely heard any of it. She heard Grams ask if anybody objected to the wedding. She looked at Prue, but Prue was smiling.   
"Cole Turner, do you take Phoebe Halliwell as your wife?" asked Grams.  
"I do," said Cole.  
"Phoebe Halliwell, do you take Cole Turner as your husband?" asked Grams.  
"I do," said Phoebe.  
  
  
The End….  
Author's note: Hey, guys, I'm so glad about all the support I've gotten through this story. I'm sorry the end took so long to get up, but my Internet connection has been down. I'm especially grateful for Trinity Day, who's given me great suggestions. I looked forward to getting her comments everyday. Thank you so much! I've started another story, about Cole and Phoebe's children. It is called Last Wish, and it's somewhat about the dream that Phoebe had, or at least it has references to it. I hope it will be up soon! Thank you so much!  
-Black Ice  



End file.
